


Меняющий обличья

by Kaellig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Original Mythology, Small Acts of Resistance, Storytelling, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tricksters, Worldbuilding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Его повелитель любил повторять, что Вейдер родился в огне Мустафара. Но Эккрет родился в песках.





	Меняющий обличья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



Татуин совсем не изменился.

Всё те же слепящие солнца в небе, всё тот же палящий зной, всё тот же вездесущий песок повсюду. Особенно последний. Вейдер чувствовал, как песчинки, забившись под броню, скрипят на его металлических костях.

Благодаря встроенной в костюм системе климат-контроля, он больше не чувствовал жары. Точно так же, как не чувствовал обжигающих солнечных лучей, не нуждался в том, чтобы заслонить глаза от яркого света или укрыться от злого колючего ветра. Но он всё ещё чувствовал песок — хоть что-то вечное и неизменное.

Вейдеру это почти нравилось.

— Для сохранения контроля над Внешним Кольцом крайне важна лояльность хаттов, — сказал его мастер с той хорошо знакомой Вейдеру медленной издевательской улыбкой. В прежние времена Вейдер полагал, что эта улыбка предназначается исключительно для скудоумных бюрократов и заискивающих политиков, но теперь он знал, что это далеко не так.

Теперь он вообще многое знал.

(Он знал, что Падме мертва по его вине, мертва лишь потому, что он выжил вместо неё; знал, что именно сделал его мастер и как дорого он ему обошёлся. Он знал, что его имя — Вейдер, и это имя ему дал мастер, которому он обязан подчиняться. Последнее он знал лучше всего.)

— Я отправляю тебя на Татуин, лорд Вейдер, — сказал ему мастер. — Не подведи меня.

И Вейдер поклонился, и стиснул зубы, и отправился на Татуин.

Он ненавидел своего хозяина. Ненавидел сильнее, чем кого-либо ещё когда-либо в своей жизни. Ненавидел той древней, неистовой, как тысяча солнц, ненавистью, которая была гораздо старше, чем сам Палпатин. Вейдер ненавидел его — и подчинялся ему, не забывая своего места.

И вот теперь он стоял здесь, перед троном Джаббы Хатта, смотрел на него и думал о том, как легко это было бы сделать: просто сдавить и слушать, как воздух покидает содрогающееся тело этого слизня-переростка. Вместо этого он передал Джаббе приветствия от Императора и обещание великого богатства и почёта в награду за его сотрудничество.

Вейдер знал своё место.

Он знал _это_ место.

В Мос-Эспа тоже всё было по-прежнему. Приходила и уходила демократия, сменялись диктаторы, но квартал рабов не менялся. Ничего не менялось.

Возможно, именно за этим он сюда и пришёл. Не для того, чтобы увидеть Уотто — хотя крылья тойдарианца, наверное, всё ещё трепыхались, даже над остывшим телом. Вейдер думал, что искал его, но, не найдя, всё равно остался. Быть может, чтобы...

— ...Но ответил Эккрет: «Нет, мой господин, мне нужно ещё немного времени».

Вейдер замер. Голос звучал совсем близко, тёплый, переливчатый и такой остро знакомый, и Вейдер, даже не успев принять такое решение, двинулся в его сторону.

— Разгневался Депур, — продолжал голос, — но не настолько, чтобы позабыть о своём страстном желании заполучить секрет цзаи, и потому сказал он: «Хорошо же, Эккрет, я дам тебе ещё один день. Но если и тогда не добудешь ты для меня цзаи, ждёт тебя верная смерть».

Вейдер завернул за угол и увидел их: группу детишек, усевшихся в кружок в тени навеса, который укрывал большой двор в рабском квартале, и рассказчицу между ними.

Это была старая женщина, сморщенная и потемневшая, с белёсыми глазами и улыбкой, в которой прорех было больше, чем зубов. Она совсем не была похожа...

Нет, она не походила ни на кого из тех, кого он мог знать.

— Но ответил Эккрет: «Мой господин, я не думаю, что рабы захотят делиться своим знанием со мной или с кем-либо другим. Но если ты дашь мне генератор для обмена с ними, самый малый из тех, что есть у тебя, быть может, я сумею убедить их расстаться с их секретом». И согласился Депур.

Вейдер словно прирос к месту. Он не знал эту женщину. Ему показалось — всего на миг, — что это... Но это была не она. Просто чужая незнакомая женщина, чужие незнакомые дети и чужой незнакомый двор.

Но ему знакома была эта сказка.

Он помнил, как её рассказывала ему мать — множество раз, морозными ночами, когда они с Китстером смотрели в звёздное небо и фантазировали о космических кораблях и пилотах, о джедаях и о невозможной вещи, называвшейся свободой. Эту сказку Китстер любил больше всего.

Она начиналась, как и все прочие, с того, что Эккрет попадал в рабство к Депуру. Вейдер помнил, как спросил однажды у матери: почему так много историй об Эккрете в рабстве? Мать посмотрела на него очень серьёзно и ответила: «О нет, Эни. Эти истории вовсе не о том, как Эккрет оказывается рабом. Они о том, как он становится свободным. Депур может быть хоть тысячу раз жестоким, но у Эккрета найдётся для него тысяча уловок. Никто не способен удержать навечно Гуляющего-По-Небу».

Вейдер вынырнул из воспоминаний и едва сдержал рык. Это всё глупости, не стоящие того, чтобы он думал о них. Он помнил своё место.

Именно затем мастер и послал его сюда: чтобы напомнить. «Ты родился на самом дне, — сказал себе Вейдер. — А теперь ты дотянулся до звёзд, прошёлся по небу и узнал, что они ничем не отличаются».

— На следующий день, — говорила рассказчица, — призвал Депур к себе Эккрета и спросил его: «Добыл ли ты, Эккрет, секрет цзаи, за которым я послал тебя, или же сегодня настал день твоей смерти?» И поклонился Эккрет перед Депуром и ответил: «Нет, мой господин, мне нужно ещё немного времени». Рассвирепел Депур и принялся звать своих стражников, чтобы убили они Эккрета в тот же миг. Но вновь заговорил Эккрет: «Мой господин, я узнал лишь первую часть секрета цзаи. Если ты дашь мне ещё один день и, быть может, какой-нибудь ненужной мелочи для обмена — металлический лом или подобный мусор, который так любят собирать рабы, — если ты дашь мне это, я точно смогу заполучить остальную часть секрета». И хотя был Депур ужасно зол, его желание узнать секрет цзаи затмило собой все прочие чувства, и он дал Эккрету ещё один день и доступ ко всему металлическому лому, который хранился у него на дворе.

Вейдер так и стоял на том же месте, совершенно захваченный голосом старухи и историей, которую успел почти забыть. Но он вспоминал её теперь, так же отчётливо, как ощущал песок, забившийся под защитный костюм.

Это была самая изощрённая хитрость Эккрета. Каждый день Депур угрожал убить его, если тот не принесёт ему секрет цзаи, и каждый день Эккрет уговаривал Депура дать ему что-нибудь ещё, чтобы он мог продать это рабам в обмен на ещё одну часть их знаний. В итоге Эккрет продал рабам столько бесполезных, на первый взгляд, мелочей и старых сломанных вещей, что они смогли построить себе корабль и улететь на нём в тайное место в сердце пустыни, которое Эккрет подготовил для них. А затем...

Старуха ухмыльнулась хитро и многозначительно, подходя к финальной части своего рассказа:

— А затем пришёл Эккрет к Депуру и сказал ему: «Господин мой, я узнал наконец весь секрет цзаи». Депур, снедаемый желанием услышать то единственное, что сумели скрыть от него его рабы, приказал Эккрету немедленно поведать ему всё. И сказал Эккрет: «Вот же секрет цзаи, мой господин. Делается цзаи и из костей пустыни и дыхания ветра, из слов матерей и бабушкиных сказок, из крови, что напитала песок, из полёта птиц, звёздного пламени и хитрости Эккрета». И рассмеялся Эккрет: «Знай же, мой господин, что обманул я тебя. С помощью твоих даров обрели твои рабы свободу, а ты же никогда не узнаешь секрет цзаи». И переполнилось сердце Депура таким гневом, что прыгнул он на Эккрета, желая убить его собственными руками, но обернулся Эккрет птицей и улетел прочь, смеясь, а Депур остался один, без рабов и без тайного знания. Такова история о том, как Эккрет провёл Депура и подарил рабам свободу, и именно поэтому мы храним секрет цзаи до сих пор.

Вейдеру стоило развернуться и уйти. Это была всего лишь дурацкая сказка. Никто не способен построить корабль из всякого хлама и одного-единственного генератора. Вейдеру это было известно лучше, чем кому-либо: он пытался сделать это сам, когда ему было восемь. Когда же у него ничего не вышло, он заявил матери и Китстеру, что ненавидит эту историю. Но Китстер лишь упрямо сказал, что она всё равно его любимая.

Вейдеру было уже давно не восемь, и он уже не был тем мальчишкой, но всё ещё считал сказку глупой. Но он не развернулся и не ушёл.

Не сдержав в этот раз недовольного рыка и негодуя на себя за собственную слабость, он всё же заставил себя повернуться к старухе спиной. У него совсем не было времени на эти глупости. Его мастер будет...

Интерком, встроенный в его костюм жизнеобеспечения, запищал. Это был канал связи, которым мастер пользовался для того, чтобы находить Вейдера в любой момент в любой точке галактики.

Разумеется, Вейдер не мог сразу ответить. Этот сигнал означал лишь, что мастер ждёт его выхода на связь. Ему придётся вернуться на борт шаттла, чтобы представить свой отчёт.

Вейдер даже не пошевельнулся.

— Ну же, мальчик мой, — прозвучал за спиной голос старухи, — что же ты замер. Подойди ближе.

Мастер отдал ему приказ, и Вейдер обязан подчиниться. Эта старуха была никем, и ему нечего было здесь делать.

К собственному удивлению, Вейдер обернулся.

Старуха сидела теперь одна, уставившись на него невидящими глазами.

— Понравился ли тебе мой рассказ? — спросила она.

— Я уже слышал эту историю прежде.

Старуха фыркнула:

— В самом деле? Не думаю. Как твоё имя, мальчик?

Он был настолько удивлён, что даже ответил.

— Вейдер, — произнёс он, потому что так его звали. Так назвал его мастер.

Но старуха брезгливо сплюнула, едва не попав на его сапог.

— Пф, я не спрашивала, как зовёт тебя твой Депур, мальчик. Я спросила твоё имя.

Вейдер замер. Вселенная крутилась вокруг него, пустыня шептала и пела, и песок скрежетал на его металлических костях, а он стоял и осознавал самого себя.

Его мастер отправил его сюда, чтобы напомнить о том, где его место. И он вспомнил. Своё место, это место...

— Скайуокер, — прошептал он, но голосовое устройство подхватило слабый звук и усилило, заставляя его прозвучать громко и уверенно.

— Скайуокер, — повторила старуха, окидывая его с ног до головы взглядом слепых глаз, словно могла действительно видеть. Она улыбнулась, сверкнув толстыми дёснами и всеми пятью зубами, задорно и хитро.

— Это уже лучше. Значит, ты дитя Эккрета. В тебе есть искра, хоть и тускло светит она сейчас. — Старуха резко склонила голову и зыркнула на него: — Что же он сделал с тобой, мальчик? Твой Депур?

Вейдер молча смотрел на неё, а встроенный интерком разрывался от писка.

«Падме мертва, — подумал он. — Наш ребёнок мёртв. Оба мертвы, чтобы я остался жив. Я знаю, что сделал мой хозяин».

— Хм, — протянула старуха. — Протяни руку, мальчик.

И он протянул, потому что это был Татуин, и он был здесь, и он знал это место. Она была сказочницей, Бабушкой Кварталов, хранившей мудрость Древних Матерей. Мудрость, что хранилась в его костях с рождения, знание более древнее, чем Палпатин, древнее, чем Орден джедаев, и древнее, чем самые старые уроки подчинения и страха.

Старуха взяла его правую ладонь и сжала в своих. Если её и удивила его перчатка или прощупывавшийся под ней металл, старуха ничем этого не показала.

— Знаешь ли ты, почему Эккрет-Гуляющий-По-Небу имеет так много обличий?

Он снова не ответил.

— Не из разговорчивых, да? — хмыкнула старуха, сжимая его ладонь так крепко, что это причиняло бы боль, будь та по-прежнему из плоти.

— У Эккрета столько обличий, сколько историй рассказано о нём. С каждой новой историей он создаёт себе новое обличье, и именно поэтому Депуру никогда не удаётся его поймать. — Старуха улыбнулась. — И именно поэтому мы говорим, что эти истории могут спасти нам жизнь.

Такова была финальная фраза каждой из сказок. Вейдер помнил об этом. Его мать всегда произносила её так, словно это были слова священного ритуала: «Я рассказываю тебе эту историю, чтобы она спасла тебе жизнь». И он должен был отвечать: «Я запомню её, мама».

— Я помню, — сказал он, и память обожгла его.

— Хорошо, — старуха хлопнула его по ладони и отпустила. — Тогда ты знаешь, полагаю, что должен делать.

Он знал.

Его мать была мертва. Падме была мертва. Их ребёнок был мёртв. Весь Орден джедаев был мёртв. Он никогда не был хорошим джедаем, а обещанные Палпатином знания и могущество ситхов потеряли для него своё значение с гибелью Падме и столь любимой ею демократии.

Энакин знал своё подлинное место. Он забыл его, но мастер напомнил. Он хорошо знал, как быть рабом.

Старуха кивнула, словно самой себе, и Энакин, не сказав больше ни слова, наконец развернулся и ушёл, не обернувшись назад.

К тому времени, когда Вейдер вышел на связь с Императором, его интерком пищал, не переставая, уже часа четыре.

Голограмма с изображением Императора возникла посреди командного мостика, заполняя всё небольшое пространство и нависая над опустившимся на колени Вейдером. Его недовольство ощущалось огромной сокрушающей волной, готовой обрушиться на него и утопить.

— Лорд Вейдер, — прорычал Император, — надеюсь, у тебя имеется достойное оправдание своему промедлению и твоя миссия была успешна.

Вейдер не поднял глаз и не встал с места. Ему не было дано на это разрешение.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и позволил гневу овладеть им. Пусть тот станет его щитом. Он позволил гневу наполнить всё его существо и выплеснул его наружу, примешивая к нему толику Силы. Он укрылся своим гневом, словно плащом — или маской. Он изменил своё обличье.

— Нет, мой мастер, — произнёс Эккрет. — Мне нужно ещё немного времени.


End file.
